pittsfamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander L.
Birth Alexander L. Pitts was born 14 Jan 1860 in Pittsburg, Hickory Co., MO to the parents of John Carroll Pitts and Mary Ann Miller. Marriage Alex married Martha Ann Huckaby 15 Sep 1878 in Polk Co., MO. Marriage Certificate State of MO, County of Polk This certifies that Alexander Pitts of Polk Co. in the State of MO and Martha Ann Huckaby of Polk Co. in the State of MO where at my residence in said County, by me joined together in Holy Matrimony, on the 15th day of Sept. in the year of our Lord one thousand eight hundred and Seventy eight. In presence of Wm. A. Shaw, John Richards, by A. Y. Brandenburg, J.P. The foregoing Marriage certificate was filed for record in this office, on the 16th day of September, A. D. 1878. A. J. Lower, Recorder. (Note: Wm. A. Shaw was the brother-in-law to Martha Ann Huckaby. Wm. was married to Martha's sister Sarah Elizabeth Huckaby. John Richards may have been John Monroe Richards, distant cousin of Alexander's, John Monroe Richards was born 12 Aug 1857 and lived in Polk Co., MO. John was the son of Mary Pitts and John William "Sandy" Richards. Mary Pitts was the daughter of Barnabas Pitts and Catharine House.) Published Material BIOGRAPHY: Craig Co., OK Family Histories A. L. Pitts (F801) page 547 Alexander L. Pitts was born 14 Jan 1860 in TN, died 12 May 1944 Big Cabin, OK, married in Polk Co., MO 15 Sept 1878 to Maratha Ann Huckaby. She was born 4 Nov 1861 Polk Co., MO, died 12 July 1954 Big Cabin, OK. the daughter of Joseph Huckaby born 18 October 1789 Virginia, died 1 Jan. 1871 Polk County, MO, married 23 June 1841 Barren County, Kentucky, Agnes Payne born 20 June 1820 Barren County, Kentucky, died 2 August 1911 Polk County, MO. Alex Pitts lived in Hickory County, MO in 1880. He came with his family from Bolivar, MO by train to Adair, Indian Territory Oct. 1889. Five-year-old Jennie said when they got off the train there were Indians everywhere and she was scared to death. Pitts worked and lived on the Little Ranch, two miles north of Big Cabin. Mrs. Pitts said one day when she was washing, a man rode up on horseback; said he had heard there was a family settled here; that there were three families of settlers a few miles west and one of the men had died. Would they like to come to the funeral? She said he would have to ask Pa, who was in the field plowing. The man said, since it was Sunday, he thought they would not be working. She wrote her mother back in MO and asked would God forgive her for washing on Sunday, if she did not know it was Sunday? The children of Maratha Ann (Huckaby) and Alexander L. Pitts were: Joseph C. (Joe) born 1 September 1880 Polk County, MO, died 22 April 1923, married Allena Dunaway 16 December 1889; Mary Virginia (Jennie) born 10 August 1884 Polk County, MO, died 7 April 1965, married Jim J. Hacker 16 December 1908; Dee born 20 November 1888 Polk County, MO, died 10 August 1964, married Elizabeth Allard 22 November 1908; Albert (Abb) born 17 January 1890 Big Cabin, I.T., still living (1984), married Libbie Seney 20 March 1912; Frank born 1892 Big Cabin, I.T. died 9 August 1923. (He was killed in Ketchum bank robbery.) He married Myrtle Lester 7 November 1916; Bertha Agnes born 1894 Big Cabin, I.T., still living (1984), married Fred D. Claggett 7 November 1914. Land Purchased: Sept. 29, 1908 Alexander Pitts bought land from Claudia Little Churchill three miles north of Big Cabin, Ok. where he and his wife lived until their deaths. Census Records: 1880 Green Twp., Hickory Co., MO census, vol. 14, e.d. 238, sheet 17, line 25 Alexander Pitts, W, M, age 20, b: MO > TN > KY; Farming Martha A. Pitts, wife, age 19, b: MO > ? > ? ; Keeping house Joseph C. Pitts , son, age 8m, b: MO > MO > MO 1900 Twp 24, Cherokee Nation, Indian Territory, pg. 13 (213-221) Alex L. PITTS, head, M, W, b: Jan 1860, age 40, married 21 yrs, b: MO > KY > KY; farmer Martha A., wife, F, W, b: Nov 1861, age 38, 6 of 9 children living, b: MO > VA > KY Joseph C., son, M, W, b: Sep 1879, age 20, b: MO > MO > MO Jennie, dau., F, W, b: Aug 1883, age 16, b: MO > MO > MO Dee, son, M, W, b: Nov 1885, age 12, b: MO > MO > MO Albert, son, M, W, b: Jan 1890, age 10, b: IT > MO > MO Frank, son, M, W, b: Feb 1892, age 8, b: IT > MO > MO Bertha, dau., F, W, b: Mar 1894, age 6, b: IT > MO > MO 1910 8 Twp., Craig Co., OK Roll 1249, Book 1, pg 169b (38-38) Alex L. Pitts, head, M, W, age 50, married once for 29 yrs, b: MO > MO > KY, Farmer of General Farm, Own farm, Mortgaged Martha A., wife, F, W, age 49, 6 of 9 children living, b: MO > VA > KY Albert, son, M, W, age 20, Single, b: OK > MO > MO, Farmer Frank, son, M, W, age 18, Single, b: OK > MO > MO, Farm Laborer Bertha A., dau., F, W, age 16, Single, b: OK > MO > MO Nelson Huckaby, nephew, M, W, age 22, widowed, b: MO > MO > MO, Farm Laborer 1920 8 Twp, 1 Pct, Craig Co., OK Census, pg. 46b (140-140) Alexander L. Pitts, M, W, Own home, age 63, b: TN > KY > KY Martha A., wife, age 59, b; MO > __ > __ (census difficult to read) 1930 Twp 8, Craig Co., OK Census (125-125) Alexander PITTS, head, M, W, age 70, married 18 yrs, b: MO > KY > KY; Farmer Martha A., wife, F, W, age 69, b: MO > VA > KY Allen Pitts, grandson, age 12, M, W, b: OK > MO > MO (Joseph's son) William Bowens, boarder, M, W, age 18, single, b: MO > MO > MO; Laborer Farm Voting Records VOTER's LIST 1909-1910 REGISTRATION: Alex Pitts, Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK Timeline: 14 Jan 1860 TN (birth) 15 Sept 1878 Polk Co., MO (marriage to Martha A. Huckaby) 1880 Hickory Co., MO (resided in this county - census) 1 Sep 1880 Polk Co., MO (son, Joseph Pitts was born) 10 Aug 1884 Polk Co., MO (dau, Mary V. Pitts was born) 20 Nov 1888 Polk Co., MO (son, Dee Pitts was born) Oct. 1889 Bolivar, MO > Indian Terr.(came to Indian Territory by train) 17 Jan 1890 Big Cabin, Craig Co., I.T.(son, Albert Pitts was born) Abt 1892 Near Big Cabin, Craig Co., I.T. (son, Frank Pitts was born) Abt 1894 Near Big Cabin, Craig Co., I.T. (dau, Bertha Agnes Pitts was born) Sept. 29, 1908 3 mi N of Big Cabin, Craig Co. (purchased land from C. L. Churchill) 12 May 1944 Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK(death) Photographs Pitts family gathering around 1912 Location Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK, Photographer was Allena (Dunaway) Pitts; she was very big pregnant at the time and didn't want to look big in the photo so she agreed to take the picture. Children and grandchildren of Alex L. & Martha (Huckaby) Pitts Left to Right Boy on horse: Lewis Lucian Pitts b. 1904, son of Joe Pitts Alexander L. Pitts Martha Ann (Huckaby) Pitts, his wife Tall man: Joseph Carroll "Joe" Pitts Woman behind chair: Rueldine states that "this has to be Ginnie (Pitts) Hackett" Baby in chair: Helen Hacker Man with hat: Jim Hacker Boy child in front of man with hat: One of Joe's boys, Curtis L. Pitts b. c 1908 Woman R of man with hat: A girlfriend of Bertha (Pitts) Clagett. Name not known. Girl child in front of woman: Joe's younger daughter, Viola Opal Pitts b. c 1906 Young man 4th from the left – Albert Pitts b. 1890 Girl in front of Albert Pitts : Joe's daughter, Ruby (Pitts) Harmon (she had an older sister and younger sister) Girl standing R of Albert - Bertha (Pitts) Claggett b. 1894 Young girl standing in front of to the R: Joe's oldest daughter, Lydia Pitts b. c 1901 Young Man 2nd from the R - Frank Pitts (thin face) b. 1892 Young Man on the far R - Dee Pitts (round/square face) b. 1888 Photo provided to me by Ken Claggett. Aunt Rueldine said she remembered this photo being in her house when she was younger. Notice the lightening rod between Alex and Martha on the corner of the house. It is the only ranch around with a lightening rod like this. Pitts Family Gathering Photo This photo was taken in front of Alex L. & Martha Pitts' ranch north of Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK on November 4th, sometime before Martha's death in 1954, on Martha's birthday and everyone was invited and they came every year. I was told Albert Pitts is standing at the extreme right. Vernon Clagett is kneeling/sitting, center, left, Reba Eileen ( Jackson) Clagett, wife of Vernon is in the shadow of the porch behind G-Grandmother Pitts (in the bonnet). Between left 2 porch rail's L to R: Older man standing extreme left - unknown Younger man dark jacket kneeling on porch - Dee Pitts' 2nd son, Alex Pitts Man sitting on porch with white shirt - Gerald "Jar" Clagett Young woman standing white sweater - Ravanell (Pitts) Harris Man standing with grey hat and sweater - Raymond Harris, Ravanell's husband Man sitting/kneeling on porch dark jacket with tie - Vernon Claggett Man with hat in the shadows standing on porch behind man with hat - Unknown Woman standing next to porch rail black dress - Unknown Man sitting on porch grey jacket holding hat next to rail - Jim Hacker Between the middle 2 porch rail's L to R: Man standing behind porch rail - Unknown Woman standing next to left rail - Unknown Older woman standing behind woman partially in shadow - Unknown Man standing on porch with hat partially in shadow - Unknown Older man standing with tie on middle: John Jordon "Critt" Huckaby Older woman standing next to older man: Wife of Critt, Elizabeth (Nigh) Huckaby Woman standing in shadows on porch with glasses. Reba E. ( Jackson) Claggett (Reuldine says she is holding a baby - is this Ken Clagett?) Younger girl standing next to Martha Pitts - Jeanie Epperson (Ginnie Hacker's granddaughter, Racheal's dau., she lived with Ginnie when she was little.) Young girl standing L of the porch rail - Rueldine (Pitts) Lauchner Big guy standing in front of the porch rail - Fred Clagett Near left porch rail, woman sitting looking to her left (my right) - Ginnie (Pitts) Hackett Young girl sitting in the front with her hand up - Billie Jean Harmon (Joe Pitts' granddaughter) Older woman sitting in grass, with glasses, wearing jacket - unknown Older woman with white dress & hat sitting with glasses - Bertha (Pitts) Clagett Very old woman in bonnet & rocking chair - Martha Ann (Huckaby) Pitts Older woman sitting in grass in front of rocker - Unknown Young girl sitting on mans lap on grass - Little sister of Billie Jean Harmon, Joe's granddaughter Older man with girl in his lap - Aunt Rueldine thought this is maybe Mr. Harmon, Joe's son-in-law. Between the Right 2 porch rails L to R: Girl standing behind L porch rail - Unknown Shorter girl standing partially in shadow - Martha Claggett Older woman standing with glasses partially in shadow - Unknown Woman standing beside Albert. Libbie (Seney) Pitts Man standing extreme right - Albert Pitts Young boy in front of Libbie - Aunt Rueldine thinks this is Wyman Harris Older woman kneeling, broch on black dress - Aunt Rueldine says maybe Mrs. Harmon (Joe's dau.) Man kneeling overalls - Dee Pitts Young boy in front with striped shirt - Aunt Rueldine thought this was Wesley Harris Note: Aunt Bertha (Pitts) Clagett was asked why she was suddenly covering all her pretty hair. She said because it was grey and ugly. Her covering was hand made just to fit her & was very pretty from the side. It was quilted in a rose design. Alexander L. Pitts and wife Martha Ann (Huckaby) Pitts Photo standing in front of their ranch house in Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK. Source: Travis Pitts from his grandfather Deward Pitts. Death Oklahoma Death Certificate No. 212 State File no. 113 Registrar's no. 18250 A. L. Pitts, place of death: Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK; Date of death: May 12, 1944 at 3 p.m. Married, born Jan 14, 1860, aged 84 yrs, 3 mo. & 28 days Occupation: Farming; Residence: Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK Father: L. Pitts (actually it was John Carroll Pitts) Mother: Unknown (actually it was Mary Ann Miller) Informant: Dee Pitts, residence: Big Cabin, OK Burial: Big Cabin Cemetery, Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK Cause of death: Bronchel Pneumonia Burial Big Cabin Cemetery, Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK A. L. Pitts beside Martha A. Pitts (his wife) Category:Pitts Category:Alexander L. Pitts Category:Huckaby Category:Martha Ann Huckaby Pitts Category:Group 6 Category:Big Cabin Cemetery, Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK Category:Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK Category:Polk Co., MO